Left Alone
by annoyanceisavirtue
Summary: When John ditches Sherlock for a date, Sherlock's left alone. But what is a lonely consulting detective to do?


A/N: Anywhoo, this is my first Sherlock story :) Enjoy! (BTW, if I owned Sherlock, which I don't, this would be in the third season...Somewhere :])

` Summary: When John ditches Sherlock for a date, Sherlock's left alone. But what is a lonely consulting detective to do?

"Sherlock do you need me tonight?" John asked as he typed away on his blog. "No. I never need you. You're just here for my personal enjoyment." Sherlock replied.

"Ha ha." John replied sarcastically. "Why do you ask?" Sherlock questioned.

"Well, I'm going on a date."

"With…with a woman?"

"Of course with a woman you sod. It's my second one with Holly."

"But you…you just went on one 2 days ago!"

"Hence the second. I think things are going well with this one Sherlock. She's a wonderful woman, and smart and beautiful too..." John carried on but Sherlock blocked him out. His mind was reeling. _Will this woman take John away from me? Who will I work on cases with? Anderson? I don't think so. I will not let that happen. I must stop this._

In an instant he had made his decision. He would stop John from going on with Holly, in any way possible. "John I think you should stop dating-" His sentence was cut short by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

It was Lestrade. "Hello?" Sherlock answered as John glared at him icily. "Oi, Sherlock! You and John need to come down to NSY right now!" Lestrade said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked. "You both need to sign off on the case you just solved. The boss is breathing down my neck for this one to be fully done."

"Now?" Sherlock asked timidly. "NOW!" Lestrade all but yelled into the phone. "All right. See you soon." Sherlock replied.

"Where are we going Sherlock? I have a DATE." John growled. "John, I'm sorry but we have to go to NSY right now." Sherlock said, already fearing John's answer.

"SHERLOCK! You git! I have a bloody date. If I don't go, Holly will think I'm blowing her off! And why should I stop dating her?"

"Well, since you are blowing her off, you'll be fine!" Sherlock said cheerily as he picked up his coat and went out the door. John was fuming as he followed. Mrs. Hudson met him at the end of the hallway. "Ooh, dear. Have you two had a little domestic?" She questioned. John grimaced.

"And last signature…here." Lestrade pointed as he showed John and Sherlock where to sign. "You're done!" he announced. "Finally." John groaned. "John! Sherlock tells me you have a date! Nice job mate, getting yourself back onto the playing field!" Lestrade said.

"Well, I did but instead I got stuck signing paperwork on a case we finished like 3 weeks ago!" John yelled. "Well mate, you can always reschedule. Why don't you go tomorrow?" Lestrade quipped.

"NO!" Sherlock yelled. "And why not?" Lestrade asked. "Because…because…he can't!" Sherlock stammered. "You know what? I think I will reschedule. Thanks Lestrade!" John said as he took out his phone and started to dial Holly's number. Sherlock glared at Lestrade.

The next morning, John was in a glorified mood. "I can now finally meet Holly!" He said in a sing-song voice. Sherlock was in a mood quite the opposite. "Oh stop being so bloody happy John."

"You're just in a foul mood because you can't get yourself a date." John replied. "I can get a date! In fact, I will get one tonight!" Sherlock said as he pulled himself up to his full and towered over John. "Whatever you say, dear Sherlock." John replied in the same tone.

Suddenly, Sherlock had an idea. Since John's date was at 3:00 and it was 1:00 now, Sherlock needed a date fast and he knew just where to get one. "Where's your date going to be, John?" Sherlock asked, suddenly interested. "At the café….why?" John replied, suddenly cautious. "Oh, just wondering! See you soon John!" Sherlock quipped, and grabbed his coat and left.

John shook his head. "That man…"

When Sherlock stepped outside, he hailed a cab. "St. Bartholomew's Hospital, please. And step on it." When he reached his said destination, he paid the cabbie and literally ran inside. He rushed to the morgue, where Molly Hooper was dissecting a body. "Ooh, Sherlock! Umm…no fresh ones today I'm afraid." She said. "No Molly," Sherlock said, slowly inching closer to her, "I was wondering, are you free tonight?"

"Ooh! Ooh, umm…y-yes I do think I am."She stammered. "Good…good…" Sherlock said still getting closer to her. "Would you like to come with me to the diner, for dinner?" He asked, his voice coming out as seductive. He had now backed Molly up to the autopsy table, entrapping her with his incredibly long arms. "Umm…umm…yes." Molly answered breathlessly. She closed her eyes in anticipation of what was coming next. Suddenly there was a whoosh of air as Sherlock stepped back. "Wonderful! I'll pick you up from work at 3:00! See you then." Sherlock said as he stepped out of the morgue.

Suddenly he stepped back in. Molly was still standing pushed up against the table. "Oh, and Molly?" Molly's eyes flew open. "Y-Yes Sherlock?" She said. "Do freshen up your lipstick." He said, and stepped back out. _That was easy_.

3:00 came too soon. "Who do you have a date with Sherlock?" John questioned. "A wonderful woman, smart and beautiful too." Sherlock answered, quoting John's words from earlier. "Well, it's 3, so I should go pick up Holly." John said. "Oh, yes. I should go pick up my date as well." Sherlock replied. "See you soon." John said. Sherlock nodded, and both men shared a solemn handshake. John was the first one to step away and leave. Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. He then remembered Molly and rushed to go get her. But first, he had to stop at NSY.

John and Holly were having a great time. "So, John, tell me more about your job." Holly said. "Well…erm…you could say that I work for…the police." John sheepishly replied. "The police?" Holly questioned.

"Yes…" John trailed off as he looked out the window and he saw something that made his jaw drop. Sherlock was walking into the café…with Molly. Molly Hooper. The ME at the morgue. _That _Molly. What. The. Hell. The bell jingled above the door at the entrance and Molly's nervous laugh mixed with Sherlock's deep timbre came floating through the door. Holly followed John's gaze to the door and looked back with a questioning look on her face.

"Erm...John? We're on a date, remember?"Holly said. "Oh...well...yes! Of course Holly, did you think I'd forgotten?" John replied. "Of course not. Now, about what I was telling you about…." Holly prattled on about her new job while John sneaked glances at Sherlock every once in a while. Right now, Sherlock was mindlessly listening to Molly tell him about the 5 kinds of decomposition. Suddenly, Sherlock looked up and winked at John. John, of course, had no idea what that meant.

Sherlock excused himself from the table. He walked by John's table and suddenly stopped. "John! Fancy meeting you here! Oh, Lestrade wanted me to give you this." Sherlock dropped a file on John's table. As the file landed on the table, it opened, spilling all its contents onto the table. It was a file with all the crime scene photos from their most recent case, which was a brutal murder. Holly gasped. John grimaced. Sherlock grinned. "John…! Is this the police work you do?" Holly questioned while gathering up her belongings. "Umm…that's what I wanted to tell you." John replied. "Oh! Well then I don't think this is going to work out. I'm sorry John; you're a great guy, but…no." Holly whispered, while still staring awestruck at the photos in front of her. She quickly got up, and briskly walked out.

Sherlock sat down at the table. "Well, I don't think that worked out." John looked up at Sherlock and left the diner. Sherlock walked over to Molly, and they finished their date.

After Sherlock dropped Molly off, he trudged back the apartment, fearing John's reaction. As he climbed the steps to 221 B Baker Street, he could hear John's footsteps angrily pacing. In Sherlock's mind, he had done the right thing. Holly was clearly the wrong woman.

When Sherlock entered the flat, John's head whipped around. "You brought a case report to my date. A BLOODY CASE REPORT!" "Clearly you're mad. Let's talk about this when you've cooled off." "No Sherlock. We are going to talk about this now."

"You want to talk now?" Sherlock asked, getting agitated. "Ok. We'll talk now. Holly clearly wasn't the woman for you. She is divorced, but clearly not over it. Even though she looks young, her layers of makeup hide her real age which seems to be about 34. Her being a doctor? Lie. She looks to be a…store clerk based on her calluses. Also she has a child, about 10 years old. Are you ready for that?" Sherlock finished his tirade. John was speechless. "How…how do you know that?" John asked, clearly shocked. "I looked, John. I _saw_." Sherlock said.

"Well…then…I suppose I should thank you." John said. "…What? Why?" Sherlock replied, clearly surprised. "For saving me from a terrible, terrible future." John chuckled. Sherlock laughed as well, glad that this episode was behind them.

"Shall we go out for coffee then?" John asked. "Gladly." Sherlock replied. "Maybe we'll find a body along the way…"

A/N: And that my dear readers, concludes _Left Alone_. I hope you enjoyed it and press the review button….and review :]


End file.
